Episode 414 - 2 Chefs Compete
The fourteenth episode of Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on July 1st, 2008. On that episode, Christina and Petrozza redesigned their own restaurant, competed in their final challenge, and selected their brigades for the final service. Intro The episode began with a recap of the first thirteen episodes, mentioning what happened, and who got eliminated when. During that recap, Corey received the burning picture sequence for the first time since her elimination. The episode began exactly at the point where the previous one left off. Two giant screens came down from the ceiling, Petrozza was given the blue side of the restaurant, and Christina was given the red side. When she saw her face, Christina said she was looking angelic as she never saw her face 20 feet long. Ramsay tasked both of them to create their dream restaurant and their own menus. Petrozza was very emotional, saying it was a dream come true. Ramsay added that their restaurants would go head-to-head, so he could see who is the better chef, and concluded by saying they would meet the designer of the restaurant the following morning. Then, the finalists got back to the dorms, and Christina was excited, thinking it would be awesome. On the patio, both of them got to work on their menus, and Christina thought her menu would be easy as she worked in restaurants since her youth. Petrozza declared it was hard for him despite having made menus all his life, and said to Christina that he would go to bed, before both of them congratulated each other. Christina worked on her menu all night long. The next morning, Petrozza acknowledged it was time for him to design his menu, so he went on the patio to do it, but was still having a tough time. Christina joined him moments later and she declared her menu was complete. New restaurant design 36 hours before the final service, Petrozza was still not having a clue of what he would cook, but in the dining room, Christina was already visualizing what her restaurant would look like, declaring that nothing is easy in Hell's Kitchen. On his side, Petrozza acknowledged the stakes were high and that he had to focus in order to win. Then, they got a meeting with John Janavs, the architect of Hell's Kitchen. During his meeting with him, Petrozza did not know what he would like to do, and Janavs was not convinced. Christina had a very strong idea of what she would like her restaurant to look like, and Petrozza eventually got some ideas of his own, and even proposed to put a lot of flower arrangements all over his dining room. Janavs was interested by the idea, and declared he got a lot of work to do. After that, the finalists got a meeting with Jean-Philippe for the uniforms of their staff. He introduced some options to the finalists by inviting some waiters wearing different outfits, but Christina was not satisfied with any of them so she clearly expressed her vision. On his side, Petrozza was satisfied with Jean-Philippe's suggestion, even wanting to mix some of them into one new uniform. Then, both finalists got in their respective kitchens to work on their menus. Christina was working with Sous Chef Gloria, while Petrozza was working with Sous Chef Scott. In the blue kitchen, Petrozza finally had a clear idea of what he would put on his menu, with Sous Chef Scott loving his ideas. In the red kitchen, Christina took a lot of consideration from Sous Chef Gloria and was very confident about her menu. In the end, Petrozza was confident as well about his menu, saying it would rock. Trip to New York City After both of them finished discussing their menus with the Sous Chefs, Jean-Philippe called them to go and see Ramsay in his office immediately. Arrived in his office, both of them declared they were nervous, but Ramsay declared he was more nervous than them, even wondering if he had the right finalists. After some deliberation, he declared he knew he did, and both finalists were relieved, with Christina even joking that Petrozza was old and his heart could not take it. Then, Ramsay asked both finalists to pack their bags as they would go to New York City on-the-spot. The excited finalists quickly came to the dorms and packed their bags, before leaving in the Hell's Kitchen SUVs. Meanwhile, the constructions in their restaurants began. They arrived at the runway where Ramsay waited for them. He jokingly said to Petrozza that he was looking clean for once, and all of them entered a private jet. Petrozza was excited as her never been in a private jet in his life. During the ride, Ramsay recalled Petrozza's hen-in-a-pumpkin signature dish on the first episode, Christina's first nomination when she started to cry on the second episode, as well as Petrozza almost quitting that same episode before he was saved by Bobby. Ramsay also called Petrozza the dirtiest and messiest contestant in the history of the show, and recalled how messy his station was during the second black jacket service. Finally, Ramsay told Christina she broke the record for the most challenge wins for one contestant in the history of the show, with nine. Petrozza was impressed, acknowledged she was good but was determined to give all he had inside him. Christina declared she was ready and the most important thing was to win. Then, all three of them arrived in New York City, where they rode in a limousine to Times Squares. Christina was excited to be there as there was lights and people everywhere, and then, Ramsay introduced both of them to a surprise, which was one of the Times Squares screens which could be read "NYC welcomes Christina and Petrozza Hell's Kitchen finalists" on it. Petrozza did not believe it was happening to him. After that, Ramsay got them another surprise by inviting both of them to Dubai, so they could spend five days there and come eat to his restaurant. Their next stop was the London West Hollywood of New York City, where they walked in the kitchen and met Ramsay's executive chef Josh Emett, before Ramsay gave the finalists their chefs jackets. Petrozza thought he could see himself working under Ramsay. Finally, Ramsay concluded by introducing the final challenge. Christina was confident going in the challenge as she felt she was on a roll. Final challenge Christina and Petrozza were given 45 minutes to cook their new signature dish. Petrozza made a filet mignon with a caramelized onion risotto in a red wine balsamic glaze, declaring he wanted to be the best and a star as cooking was the only thing he knew, and added his signature dish was unbeatable. When she saw his hair brushed onions, Christina thought she would wipe the floor with Petrozza. On her side, Christina prepared a New York strip with sweet corn succotash and roasted potatoes. She thought her dish was pretty as when she thought it was delicious, other people would think so either, and that she had it in the bag. Both of them plated and served their dishes in time. For the judging, Ramsay revealed the five judges would be five of his executive chefs. The first judge was Mark Sargeant, Ramsay's executive chef at Claridge's, in London. He enjoyed both dishes, and despite saying he did not like Petrozza's hair brushed onions, he gave the point to him. The second judge was Angela Hartnett, Ramsay's executive chef at Cielo, in Boca Raton, Florida. She eventually gave the point to Petrozza as well, giving him a 2 point lead over Christina. The third judge was Stuart Gillies, Ramsay's executive chef at Boxwood Cafe, in London. He gave Christina her first point, closing the gap at a 2-1 lead for Petrozza. The fourth judge was Simone Zanoni, Ramsay's executive chef at the Trianon Palace, in Versailles, France. After he said that Petrozza's risotto was not fitting well with his filet mignon, Petrozza questioned his judgement by saying he could change the way a risotto is being made. Zanoni gave the point to Christina, tying the score at 2. The final judge was Josh Emett, Ramsay's executive chef at the London West Hollywood in New York City. Christina was intimidating by him as he was her potential future employer. After some tense deliberation, Emett gave the point to Petrozza, making him the winner of the challenge. Petrozza was awarded with the first pick at the selection of the brigades, and he was happy about it because that meant Christina would have to pick last. Finally, Ramsay introduced the finalists to Whoopi Goldberg, who was a big fan of the show and wished them good luck, before the finalists headed back to Hell's Kitchen. Restaurant design continuing Arrived in Hell's Kitchen, Petrozza was extremely satisfied with the progress that was made on his restaurant, but not Christina, who noticed the stripes on her columns that she did not enjoy at all. She was very upset, saying that she wanted to vomit as she found them really ugly. Petrozza thought it was good for him, and then, she suggested Janavs that the columns would be dark inside and bright outside to make a contrast. Janavs agreed with that suggestion, and both finalists went to their room to try and get some needed rest, with Petrozza wondering if he would be able to sleep that night. Team select The next morning, Christina and Petrozza understood how much that day was important for both of them as it was their last day in Hell's Kitchen. Petrozza declared he had work all his life to get there. Then, the phone rang, and Ramsay ordered both of them to get down in the kitchen right away. Arrived in the red kitchen, Ramsay introduced both of them to their brigade. Bobby was the first one to enter the kitchen, and Christina noticed how cute he was looking. Ben entered the kitchen second, happy to see Petrozza in the finals and declaring he would love to be on his team as he did not give a rat about Christina. Corey was the third to reveal herself, followed by Matt, who declared his migraine was finally gone, Louross, and finally Jen. All of the returning contestants were given very short flashbacks of one of their highlights during their run. When Ramsay asked Jen what was the matter because he noticed she was down a little bit, she answered that she was all right. But moments later, she declared it was rough returning as she thought she was far better than any of the group and that her goal was to make Ramsay second guess himself when he got rid of her. After that, Ramsay reminded the returning chefs that Christina and Petrozza would depend on them for that final service. Petrozza picked first as he won the final challenge, with Christina wishing he would not pick Corey. His first selection was Bobby, declaring he was a rock star and that he could not pass that service without him. Christina immediately picked Corey as her first pick, and Petrozza followed by picking Ben, declaring he was talented and strong. Christina picked Louross as her second choice, saying she needed some energy in her kitchen, and Ramsay added that she definitely got that in him. For the last pick, Petrozza was left between Jen or Matt, knowing those two were the most hated chefs of that season, but before his decision was announced, the episode ended in a cliffhanger. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes